Wanderlei Silva vs. Quinton Jackson 2
The fight was for the Pride middleweight (205 lbs.) championship with Wanderlei Silva defending. The Fight The first round began. The fighters came out aggressively, striking immediately and clinching and exchanging knees against the ropes. They were against the corner after a number of knees exchanged, still clinched. They began exchanging body punches and knees now. The fight was paused because of a low blow by Jackson, apparently unintentional. They came back out after Wanderlei shook it off quickly and Jackson apologized. Silva landed a good combination, mostly blocked by Jackson. Silva landed another combination. Jackson landed a nice combination and a good knee to the head. Jackson landed another good left. They clinched and again exchanged knees. Jackson broke away. Silva grabbed the Muay Thai clinch and delivered a high knee. They went to the regular clinch against the ropes. The fight was broken away from the corner by the referee. Silva tried for a head kick. Silva landed a good right. Silva landed a good combination and grabbed the Muay Thai clinch and landed a trio of good knees. Jackson landed an excellent right and got the takedown into Silva's full guard. The fight was paused because of a massive cut on Jackson's face. The fight was restarted in the center of the ring with Jackson in Silva's guard and they immediately began struggling. Jackson landed some body elbows and strikes. Jackson postured up and landed some big ground-and-pound. Silva sank in a triangle and then tried for an armbar. Jackson fought out of both. Silva tried for a reverse kimura. Jackson fought out back into Silva's full guard. Jackson landed some more ground-and-pound and then some body punches to Silva's kidneys. Silva kept busy from the bottom, striking as well. Jackson landed some heavy ground-and-pound. Jackson postured up and ate an upkick from Silva before diving back into guard. The fight was stood up. Silva was given a yellow card, as was Jackson. Silva landed a good one-two combination, followed by a leg kick. Silva landed an uppercut. Silva landed a body kick and ate a right from Jackson. Silva landed a good left. Silva ate a big right and went down and Jackson pounced into full guard. Jackson passed to side control and Silva brought it back to full guard. Silva sank in the triangle and Jackson fought out of it. Silva tried for another triangle and Jackson passed to side control and landed a knee to the head and got half-guard and landed some ground-and-pound. The first round ended. The second round began. Jackson's eye was starting to swell up. They began striking immediately once more. Silva tried a high kcik. They clinched and Jackson got the takedown into Silva's full guard once more. Silva shoved Jackson off and stood and dived into Jackson's full guard by the ropes. The fight was restarted in the center of the ring. Silva stood and tried for a few soccer sticks and got the stomp. Jackson stood and they clinched against the ropes. They broke. Silva landed a leg kick and then another. They clinched once more against the ropes. They broke. Silva landed a good combination and grabbed the clinch and began landing the hard knees once more and Jackson collapsed into the ropes and Silva had won by knockout. Jackson was bleeding once more.